


Web of Secrets

by maroonweb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maroonweb/pseuds/maroonweb
Summary: Tony Stark pulls in his favorite employee, Peter Parker, to work on a case for SHIELD: figuring out Spider-Man's identity.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 33
Kudos: 297





	1. Spider-Man: Friend or Foe?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably fix this up a little more. Let me know what you think!

There were nights when Peter wasn't sure if he could keep going as the world's most hated vigilante. Some called him a villain, some would say he was a hero. Truth and fiction were hard to separate even for him sometimes.

Tonight was one of those nights, he thought as he looked out at Queens from his perch on a fire escape. His coworkers at Stark Industries had called Spider-Man dangerous. A murderer.

They had said that he was responsible for his best friend's death. The only civilian in this hellish world that he'd trusted with his secret hobby. His biggest cheerleader.

Maybe it was time to hang up the mask. Peter shivered at the thought and thumbed the fabric where the mask met his suit.

A scream echoed in the distance, interrupting his thoughts and causing Peter to drop his hand.

"Just a little longer. For Gwen."  
____

Peter walked into his second home of six years, as an intern at Stark Industries for four and as an employee for two. The marbled lobby was quiet as usual for the early break of dawn.

He nearly nodded off in the elevator on the way up to his floor but was jolted by the sudden stop. He didn't even bother turning on the lights to the laboratory before entering and dropping himself at his work station.

He began setting up for the day at a slow pace, grateful his coworkers didn't clock in until 8:00. 

"Morning Sunshine!" Tony Stark broke the peaceful moment as he walked into the dark lab. "Are you hungover, kid?"

"Migraine, couldn’t sleep," Peter yawned and turned to the door. "Oh. Coffee. What do you want?"

"I can't bring my favorite biochemist coffee?"

Peter just folded his arms and gave his boss's boss an unimpressed look.

"Fine. I need you to take a shot at something for me. This is, uh..." Tony walked to Peter and handed the coffee to him. "Under the table."

"Mr. Stark, is this illegal?"

"No. At least, I don't think so. I just need a quick favor."

"Your last quick favor took three weeks," Peter took a sip of his coffee and immediately felt his resolve start to crumble.

"I'll take care of Director Dick."

"If I get fired..."

"Please, I'll tell Pepper to replace Richard with you or finally rehire you as my personal biochemist," Tony turned and walked out of the lab, waving at Peter to follow.

Peter laughed and jogged after Tony to the elevator.  
____

The last thing Peter expected when he walked into Tony's lab was nearly half a team of Avengers- Captain America, Bruce Banner, and two other unfamiliar men.

Peter stopped in his tracks, heart thundering in his chest. Avengers were fairly common to see in the SI building, but he was nervous seeing them all in one room and waiting for him.

"Team this is Peter, Peter this is Brucey-Bear, Steve, Eye-Patch, and Harley."

"Dr. Banner! I'm so- This is- It's a pleasure to meet you again," Peter reached forward and shook his hand eagerly. "Mr. Stark, why am I here if you have the best biochemist in the world?"

"You were the only one who managed to come up with a compound to release my team from annoying webs in less than 5 minutes."

Spider-Man hadn't meant to hit Iron Lad during an assist to the Avengers all those years ago, but he would have been stuck for two hours if Peter didn't immediately dissolve them. 

His specialization in the web’s material as an SI intern had attracted Tony's attention. He found himself creating a similar dissolving solution, a delayed release in comparison to his original to avoid suspicion, as his first favor to his employer turned mentor.

"I'm very familiar with carbon nanotubes. My parents' research from OsCorp has been invaluable." He hoped it didn't come off as an excuse, especially with Eye-Patch squinting at him skeptically.

He shook the rest of their hands- Steve was friendly and firm, Eye-Patch was reserved, and then he reached Harley, feeling oddly nervous at the flirtatious smile. The handshake lasted just a second too long.

"Nice to meet you, darlin'," his voice was soothing to Peter's ears. Most voices were harsh and loud against his senses, but the Tennessee accent was like honey.

"Hi," Peter squeaked, feeling his face heat up. Immediately embarrassed, he cleared his throat and tried again, “Pleasure to meet you, too.”

“I think this is the part where I say the pleasure is all mi-”

"Harley," Tony barked from his conversation with Eye-Patch. "No hitting on my employee. Pepper doesn't need a harassment suit on her hands."

Harley pouted a little. "But that blush," he murmured lowly and gave Peter a knowing smirk that made his heart stutter. It made Peter feel like a hormonal teenager again.

Then louder, for Tony, Harley announced, "Alright, I'll lighten up. Peter, you let me know if I ever make you uncomfortable. I'm nothing if not a gentleman."

Tony snorted, "I wouldn't say that, but he will back off."

Eye-Patch and Tony went straight to business. Tony pulled up a hologram of arachnid vigilante activity and Eye-Patch launched into a spiel about the unchecked masked man.

"SHIELD tries not to intervene with lower level activity," the serious man started, and Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was very aware of that fact- only a handful of vigilantes protected New York's streets from every day crimes. "However, Spider-Man has attracted quite the attention since September."

Since he was caught holding Gwen's lifeless body.

"You don’t actually think he killed that woman?" Bruce asked.

"There are rumors. He's obviously been helpful to the Avengers, but there's no trust," the mysterious man paused to let that sink in. "We don't trust a man that can throw a hundred thousand pounds and climb walls like a mother fucking ninja.”

"We've looked before," Steve frowned.

"Before we didn't have Peter or Harley. Peter's biochemistry brain rivals Bruce's, especially with these webs," Tony complimented causing Peter's blush to return, "And Harley’s southern charm works on just about anyone."

"Cap is right though. And it's not exactly what we would call a high priority," Bruce argued. "He hasn't caused a lot of damage."

"Yet. You all would spend a lot less time cleaning up messes if you spent more time trying to prevent them."

So it was decided that Peter, much to his own chagrin, would attempt to analyze the chemical components of the webs and Harley would help him in looking for the hints at companies who sold them. The rest of the Avengers would assist but focus on more pressing issues for the time being.  
____

Peter left to collect his laptop and other needed supplies from his lab, leaving the others to discuss his involvement. 

“Tony, how many geniuses have you adopted?” Bruce laughed, Steve along with him.

“I would have liked a warning,” Director Fury growled at Tony.

“I like him,” Harley’s eyes gleamed with delight.

Tony ignored everyone but Harley. “Don’t break him. He’s the only employee I like. He’s quirky and friendly, but he’s guarded and doesn’t have many people in his corner.”

“Sounds like someone who needs a team,” Steve sympathized.

“Exactly. I met him as an intern six years ago when he was a baby Banner without the super strength, but I still know next to nothing about his personal life, if he even has one.”

“Comforting to hear you know nothing about someone we’re depending on,” Fury sighed.

“I trust him,” Tony stated with finality.

Peter practically lived at SI and was the kindest person he had ever met, despite the shit hand he’d been given. Tony thought back to when the kid’s aunt had died unexpectedly during his second year as an intern and he had found the kid mourning in an empty hallway. He comforted Peter the way Jarvis did when Maria and Howard were killed. 

Ever since then his soft spot for the young man had grown immeasurably. For all he knew, Peter had no one left except… well… Tony.  
____

Spider-Man dropped from the corner of the warehouse where he had been hiding and watching Daredevil take on a few gang members.

"Could have used a web," Daredevil grumbled as he took out the last man with a quick blow to the head.

"You would have complained if I helped."

The horned man just grunted. He looked over the scene of unconscious criminals and deemed it satisfactory.

"But I do need your help," Spider-Man hurried, following the man out of the building. "Remember how the Avengers almost found... you?"

Peter had interned for Matt during high school when someone had called asking too many questions and his nervousness had nearly given away everything. Matt was able to salvage the situation with a quick diversion.

"I still blame you for that."

"You should have warned me. Like I'm doing right now," Peter rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"They're after you again?" Matt asked, surprised for once. "Why? How do you know?"

They found a quiet rooftop to chat for a moment. "SI. I got roped into finding myself. I'm not sure why, but I got someone's attention at SHIELD."

"I told you not to intern for Stark," Matt groaned and aimed to smack Peter in the head, but Peter ducked in time.

"It helped the first time they looked, and they actually paid me! It's not my fault Tony decided I'm his favorite employee."

"Visit me on Tuesday afternoon. Karen misses her coffee boy."

Matt jumped down, leaving Peter to mull over the situation  
____

Harley and Bruce greeted him on Monday in the biochemistry lab on Tony’s floor. They strategized for hours, although Peter’s thoughts were slightly scattered from Harley’s presence. The man’s small intentional touches were driving him insane. 

The only thing keeping Peter together was his complete admiration for Bruce Banner and the fear of letting him down.

“We only have a few hours to bring the material in and test out the idea before it dissolves on its own-“ 

Tony walked into the lab, eyeing Harley’s closeness to Peter with suspicion. “Playdate’s over. It’s lunchtime and Thor’s in town. I ordered shawarma.” 

If Peter thought walking into a room with half of the Avengers was intimidating, he was not prepared for a room full of them. He hoped Black Widow would chalk up his anxiety to being star-struck rather than seeing through him.

“Peter, meet Wednesday Addams, Katniss, Double Agent, and Point Break. You’ve met Capsicle and Pep.”

“Hi,” Peter gave a small wave and smile. Harley pulled him gently to the sectional couch where everyone was seated and enjoying their meal. 

“Pete’s a little shy, but he’s smarter than Tony and Bruce combined.”

“That’s high praise coming from Harley,” Pepper grinned, making room for the two men. “Must be true if Tony’s ego isn’t denying it.”

Tony jumped over the couch and plopped himself between Thor and Pepper.

“I’m getting old. Maybe not as old as Wednesday and Capsicle over here,” he pointed at the other side of the couch where Steve was showing a confused Bucky the Addams Family, “But still old. Harley and Pete will take over R&D when Bruce and I retire.” 

Peter’s jaw dropped, he had no idea Tony trusted him that much. Guilt gnawed at his stomach, reminding him of the secrets he kept from the man who thought of him so highly.

“Don’t worry, it will be a while and it’s purely based off of your music tastes.”

Peter grinned at a memory of the two of them rocking out in the lab to AC/DC while working on a particularly tough problem involving delayed minor Extremis side effects Pepper was experiencing.

“That’s unfortunate. Tony’s music is trash,” Clint quipped, dodging a falafel.

“Clint, you like country,” Natasha snorted. “You have no room to talk.”

Harley gasped as if wounded. “Country is the music of the gods, isn’t that right Thor?”

“Is this the music of the Taylor Swift minstrel, you told me I resembled?”

“Yes-,” Peter started, amazed at how much the demigod truly did look like her.

“No. God no. Peter, how could you? I take it back. You’re as dumb as Tony.” 

“That is the nicest insult I’ve ever gotten.” 

“This is why Peter’s my favorite.”  
____

Peter survived the encounter with the Avengers and thanked his lucky stars that Wanda was on a romantic getaway with Vision. He tried to stay away from the mind meddling witch when it came to assisting the Avengers. He usually wasn’t needed when she was around anyway.

He really needed to talk to Matt and sort through this mess.

Tuesday came slowly and when 5:00 pm rolled around, he immediately packed his bags.

“Hot date?” Bruce asked. “Tony says you usually stay late. Did Harley already win you over?”

Peter groaned, “You noticed? He’s kidding… I think. Just dinner with a friend.”

“I’m not sure if he is,” Bruce’s eyes glittered with amusement. “Enjoy your night. I’ll see you in a few weeks, there’s another project that needs my attention. Good luck with Spider-Man and Harley. He seems to be quite persistent.”

“Thanks Dr. Banner, on both accounts. Good luck to you as well!” Peter quickly exited the lab, waving at Harley and Tony on his way out.

“Bye, Fri!”

“Goodbye, Peter.”

He thought about swinging, but the commute was already less than a half hour. By the time he reached Murdock, Nelson, & Page it was 5:32.

“You’re late,” Karen smiled at him and ran to hug her friend. “Oh, I’ve missed you! Why don’t you visit more?” 

He and Karen grew somewhat close when he interned with them. Daredevil had demanded the minor vigilante do so in order for Matt to be able to mentor him and keep him close when it was clear Peter wouldn’t stop.

Peter kissed her cheek, “I would, but I work the same hours you do, K.”

“You should have been a lawyer. Murdock, Nelson, Page, & Parker,” she giggled. “Come drinking with us tonight!”

“We’ll meet you and Foggy there.” 

“That’s right, you and Matt have important business. No legal trouble, I hope?”

“Just an ADA situation at work for a friend. I figured Matt would be able to give some advice.”

Peter waved her goodbye and knocked on Matt’s office door.

“Come in.”

Peter closed the door behind him and laid on the ground. “Save me from this hell.” 

“I see Stark’s dramatic tendencies are rubbing off. Give me the run down.”

So, for ten minutes Peter lamented about the past week- his role in the witch hunt, Natasha Romanoff’s scary perception, his fear of Wanda, and Harley’s flirting.

Matt smirked, “You don’t sound too concerned about Harley. In fact, your heart rate is elevated and- “

“Okay, okay! We’re getting off track. How do I come out of this unscathed?”

His pseudo older brother thought for a moment, “I’m not sure you can. Either Peter or Spider-Man are going to have to give. The most we can do is delay your decision. What’s the longest Spidey’s been on vacation?”

“Two months,” May’s death had hit particularly hard.

“Well your webs have a two hour count down, correct? So as long as we can get you out there and seen by civilians at the end of those two hours, we can delay this for about two months until they start to get suspicious. At least then you can make a decision, or we can come up with a better idea, but you are caught in your own web of secrets, my friend.”

“And Scarlet Witch?”

“It’s best to be honest with her about the situation if she comes into play and hope for the best. Pray she doesn’t.”


	2. Feelings Abound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very subtle romantic encounters. This is as explicit as I'll get, please no kiddos or skip to the second break.
> 
> I'm probably being paranoid but whatevs.
> 
> Next chapter will come next weekend :(

It was actually really easy- too easy- to not use his webs often. With half his villains in prison and the other half on sabbatical, or so it appeared, Spider-Man mostly dealt with minor robberies and domestic abuse calls for a month. 

He should have been happy that his part-time gig was easy, but Peter could feel something sinister brewing, an ominous heaviness that weighed him down. Unfortunately, it was something Future Peter would need to deal with as Current Peter was busy shaking off the Avengers while appearing to get closer to his alter ego's identity. 

Harley was not making it easy, appearing in his lab every goddamn day with a swagger that beat Tony Stark's. It was almost insufferable, but the tension and affection Harley showed nearly satisfied Peter's craving for intimacy. Nearly. 

He listened to the devil himself walk up behind him. "Any luck with the last sample I got you?" 

"Before it dissolved, I managed to pull iron that appears to match the make up from these companies," he handed a list to Harley, fingers brushing and sending sparks up his spine. 

Harley put the list aside and stepped closer to Peter, dangerously toeing the line of invading his personal space. 

"Parker," he growled quietly. "I haven't been subtle, but you haven't exactly pushed me away. So I'm going to be very explicit, I want you. Right here, right now. You say no and I will walk right out that door pretending that nothing happened as a professional gentleman." 

Peter swallowed in anticipation, kicking himself mentally for even considering Harley's proposition as he stared at his broad chest. 

He meant to say 'Harley, I'm flattered, but this is a professional space.' Instead, what came out as he met Harley's darkened blue eyes was, "And if I say yes?" 

"Then I would say," he leaned in, lips touching Peter's ear, "Tony's away for a business meeting and I've asked Friday for privacy in this lab for an hour if you consent." 

An hour, Peter's stomach twisted pleasurably at the implication. He was silent for a moment, trying to resist the temptation presented before him. 

Harley stepped back and made his way to the door. 

"Wait," Peter whimpered, unable to withhold the longing in his voice. Peter followed him with conviction, staring at the attractive man's back. 

Harley took another step forward and locked the door. Then he turned and pulled Peter against him by his hips, kissing him roughly and releasing his pent-up frustration. 

Peter moaned and brought his hands up to tangle in Harley’s curls. Harley's mouth moved to Peter's neck, sucking at a tender spot below his ear. 

"Harls," Peter gasped, tugging at the blonde's hair. 

"Shit," Harley groaned. Peter's next whimper caused him to snap, he spun Peter abruptly so that he was pinned against the door. 

"Baby boy, yes or no?" Harley demanded. 

"God yes," Peter begged.  
____ 

Peter hoped his rendezvous with Harley had gone unnoticed, but the knowing looks from certain Avengers at lunch over the next few weeks had him blushing from head to toe. 

He hated that Harley dominated him so easily, but the expectation to be strong and the chaos of the outside world created a desire to be controlled respectfully in private and Harley was very good at that. 

The older man laid off on the heavy flirting but made it very clear that his was still interested in Peter in private. Peter never turned him down. 

He wondered if Harley would want to continue after this whole Spider-Man business was resolved. 

"Pete," Tony interrupted his thoughts as he walked in to the biochemistry lab. "It's been six weeks." 

"I know. I know. It's just hard to analyze the samples when they dissolve so quickly. I've been working on Richard's and Banner's projects too." 

"Calm down, kid. I know you're working hard, but Dick isn't happy with you being gone so long. I wasn't joking when I said I wanted to hire you up here. Think about it," Tony patted Peter's arm. 

Peter contemplated the idea. He really loved the Avengers and he found himself missing Harley way more than he should on some days. 

"Plus," Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I can't believe what I am about to say, but here's no rule against office relationships here." 

Peter felt the blood drain his face. "How...?" 

"Harley forgot to disable Friday yesterday evening. Don't worry, I turned it off." 

Peter sat down slowly in mortification, avoiding all eye contact with his employer. 

"How long?" Tony laughed. 

"A few weeks." 

"Huh. I assumed longer. Regardless, you belong up here with us, kid." 

Tony had no idea. Peter would need to come clean about Spider-Man if he did and would they even still want him?  
____ 

"Toomes is getting released from prison next week," Natasha brought up at lunch the next day. The smaller group had voted pizza rather than tacos 3-2, much to Clint and Harley's dismay. 

"What the fuck? How?" Tony choked on his slice. "I get Kingpin and Doctor Octavius, they have money and legal influence. But the Vulture?" 

"Spidey's in for a beating soon. Maybe we should put the identity search on hold," Harley suggested. 

Peter shrugged, hoping he came off as impartial. He was busy listening to the elevator headed their way. 

"If anything, we should find him before they do." The elevator doors dinged open. "If he is innocent, he needs our help." 

"Who needs our help?" Vision's polite voice inquired. Scarlet Witch's heels clicked against the linoleum. 

"Wanda! Viz!" The group cheered. 

"About time, honeymooners, we could use your skills right about now." 

Wanda eyed Peter, tendrils of fog touching the outer edges of his mind. 

"Christ, no Wanda," Tony grabbed Peter protectively by his shoulders. "Later." 

"My apologies," the tendrils retreated. "I assumed. I typically ask for consent unless it's a necessary evil." 

"I'm saving you from seeing the grand preview I saw Monday night," Tony glared at Harley. 

"Ah shit," Harley avoided Tony's gaze, shoving his pizza in his mouth. 

Peter blushed furiously and looked at the ceiling. 

"You're getting slow old man," Clint laughed. "The team has known about these two rabbits for weeks." 

"Leave Peter alone. Your decreasing libido is not his fault," Natasha defended her new friend without looking up from the article she was reading. 

"Excuse me? My libido is perfectly fine, thank you very much." 

"Thank you, Tony," Wanda ignored the quarreling spies. "I've seen enough of Harley’s... adventures." 

"Hey! I like this one. Don't scare him away." 

The entire room went silent. Peter had a sneaking suspicion that Harley wasn’t into commitments when they first started their arrangement. It had worked out so far, but if feelings were getting involved on both sides... he needed to cut the cord soon. 

Peter cleared his throat awkwardly, "So, where did you two vacation?"


	3. Vulnerability

Harley played with Peter's curls while they cuddled on the sofa in Peter's apartment, despite Peter's best efforts to end things with the handsome man for a month. Every time Peter tried to break it off with Harley, they ended up closer than before. 

The first time he used professionalism as an excuse, but Harley had simply told him he'd work for HammerTech if it meant he could be with Peter. 

The second time Peter tried to be blunt, but the thought of hurting Harley made him nauseous and Tony had to send him home for the day. Harley brought him chicken noodle soup. 

This last time he tried to be honest, brought up Gwen as a reason, and couldn't even make it to the breaking up portion of his speech before he cried in front of Harley for the first time. Harley drove him home and thus, they were in their current predicament: legs mingled, Peter's head on Harley's chest, and contentedly doing absolutely nothing. 

Harley broke the silence first, "You want to tell me more about her?" 

Peter shook his head, grabbing a handful of Harley's shirt for emotional support. 

"You got people to check up on you, don't you, baby? 

Peter swallowed thickly, "A few friends in Hell's Kitchen." 

Harley hummed in response, rubbing the smaller man's back. 

Peter ended up drifting off in his arms, sleeping better than he had in years.  
____ 

He woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. His work clothes were wrinkled and neck was a little stiff from the couch, but he still felt fantastic. 

"Morning gorgeous," Harley swooped in and pecked Peter on the lips. "After a rough night, I figured you could use a protein packed breakfast. I hope you don't mind that I used your kitchen." 

"I'm pretty sure I should be thanking you for using it," Peter rasped, his throat raw from the night before. 

"Did I ever tell you why I left Tennessee?" 

"No," Peter followed him in the kitchen. "I always just assumed it was for Tony since you two had a... connection?" 

Harley chuckled, "Yeah, but there is a little more to it." 

He pulled a chair out for Peter and went to get a plate of food, "It's not quite the same as what you've faced, but I lost everyone. They didn't like that I could love someone like you." 

Peter's heart stuttered painfully at the L-word and for Harley's loss, "I'm so sorry." 

"I'm better off," he put the plate on the table and placed a gentle hand on Peter's neck. "I had Tony and then suddenly the Avengers backing me up. My point is, no matter how you and I end up, we will always be there for you." 

Afraid of getting emotional again, Peter simply took Harley's hand and kissed it. 

'No matter how you and I end up,' it was Peter's chance. A segue into the painful topic. But Peter was selfish and a coward, so he delayed in favor of enjoying Harley just a little more.  
____ 

Toomes getting released freaked Peter out a little, especially with his new attachment to a civilian. The Vulture had several years to do something with Peter's identity since the SI weapons fiasco in high school, but never seemed to act on it. 

Because of that, and other prying eyes, Peter kept everything private. He didn't have any social media, his job was fairly confidential, and he used a burner phone. 

He even sub-leased his current apartment under the table. 

The only friends he had left were protected by Daredevil and, now, the Avengers. 

The world's greatest defenders who apparently argued over who would win at paper basketball in the common area. 

"Two super soldiers versus an archer and a witch who isn't allowed to use magic?" Steve glanced at his counterpart with a grin. 

"Child's play," Bucky returned the smug look. 

"Hold up, if you guys can use your gifts, why can't she?" Clint protested, throwing a paper ball at Bucky's head. Wanda intercepted before it could hit it's target. 

"I don't need them to beat these идиоты. Peter believes in us, don't you Pete?" Wanda batted her eyelashes at him. 

Peter looked towards Harley for back-up, but his attention was focused on the new company list he'd handed to Harley for sulfur in the web. The list missing his own supplier as Spider-Man. 

Wanda's eyes met his and the familiar fog touched the Spider-Man thought without warning. 

Wanda dropped the paper ball with a gasp.  
"Peter..." 

Shit. "Wanda, can I speak to you privately for a moment?" Peter asked as calmly as possible. 

'I'll tell you everything,' he tried to convey quickly to the fog. 'I'm not a threat.' 

She hesitated, but eventually nodded. Steve, Bucky, and Clint watched the interaction with suspicion but let them go without a fight. 

He all but dragged her to the lab where Bruce was working on another project for SHIELD. 

"Heya Dr. Banner," Peter's voice tremored. 

"Hey kid," the friendly scientist looked up from his typing. He surveyed the scene of Peter clutching a confused Wanda desperately. "... everything okay?" 

"Just need a minute with the lab to clear something up, is that okay?" 

"Sure thing, I was going to fight Tony for the Thai leftovers anyway," he carefully removed himself from his station and walked around the two young adults, as if trying not to frighten them. 

Peter shut the door behind him and turned to the ceiling, "Friday, intiate PG-13 Lockdown." 

Wanda cracked a small smile, "You really like Harley, don't you?" 

Unbidden memories floated forward of Harley's goofy antics, his determination, and ability to wear his heart on his sleeve, along with some not so innocent interactions involving the attractive man. 

"Too much! Focus Peter, I need you to be very clear with me on what I just saw in the common room." 

"It will be a while," he pushed forward thoughts of a spider crawling up his arm and swinging around Queens as a 14 year old. 

"I've got all day," she sat on a metal table and pulled out her phone. "I'm telling everyone we're having an impromptu therapy session." 

He winced at the thought of therapy and his sessions after May died, plopping himself in a chair morosely. 

"Peter, everyone needs therapy. I'm not exactly qualified, but I'm a strong advocate for obvious reasons. 

"Now, we're moving too fast. Go back. I need motives and the true story of this hobby. Why should we trust you? Have you harmed anyone?" 

"Only the people I've cared about," Peter looked away, but gave her the image of Ben getting shot outside the convenience store he allowed to be robbed when he was an enhanced kid. He recited the vow he gave to his uncle. 

To try to make up for his death, he threw every scene he could remember of saving people from the Vulture, Kingpin, Dok Ock, Electro, Green Goblin, Mysterio, and every day criminals. 

May crossed his mind at one point, the main reason of his hidden identity. Then Gwen. 

Wanda gasped at the scene of his attempt to save Gwen, only to kill her with his badly timed web and holding her in his arms until the police arrived. 

He remembered the endless torrent of media that followed, reminding him of his worst failure and his desperate attempt to throw himself into work to fill the hollow void that filled him. 

It didn't, not really. At least until Tony Stark came by again and pulled him into the chaos of the Avengers. 

Peter's face warmed at the feeling of belonging. He hated feeling like he had something to lose, because he always did. 

He felt Wanda's arms wrap around his neck. "I never, ever want you to think like that again. You hear me, Peter Parker?" 

Apparently, it only took ten minutes of random thought gibberish to win the witch over. 

"Your life is truly a tragedy. Why have you never gone to Tony for help?" 

"I've lied to him for so long. Why should he trust me?" 

"He cares for you, he'd listen." 

"And if he didn't?" Images of the being trapped on the Raft and the citizens of Queens suffering flashed through his mind. 

Wanda's eyes darkened, "They'd have to take me first." 

His heart swelled for the witch he'd barely known for a few weeks. 

She immediately brightened and kissed the top of his head. "You've managed to wrap every one of us around your finger in a matter of months." 

"Even Viz?" 

"He has been raving about that Pentamix you got him for the past week. Especially Viz," her smile turned more serious. "I'd say I'm sorry for accidentally intruding, but I'm not sure I am. I won't be able to hide who you are forever, but I will be on your side no matter what happens."


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky and Steve were the only ones left in the common room when Wanda and Peter returned. It was surprisingly calm despite the sudden numerous paper balls that littered the floor. 

"That was quick," Bucky grumbled. "My first Wanda session was three hours long." 

"You do have about 80 years more baggage than Pete does," Steve nudged his partner's shoulder. 

Captain America looked towards Peter and hesitated before continuing, "... Whatever you're blaming yourself for, it's not your fault." 

Wanda kissed Peter's cheek before leaving, "Lucky you, a Wanda and Steve session in one day." 

Steve waved after her as the doors to the elevator closed, "Mine aren't as long. Buck just wears a similar expression is all." 

Peter sat on the adjacent side of the couch from them. "What if... it is my fault though?" 

"Then you move forward," Bucky shrugged. "But usually Stevie is right. I have a feeling he is in this case too." 

"And if this is about Spider-Man, I'll tell Fury to lay off. He should be thankful you helped us with finding that Hydra faction last week." 

Peter flushed, "Oh that was just a simple soil analysis. Bruce could've done it." 

"Banner wasn't here," Bucky pointed out. 

"We really have appreciated you being here," Steve said with insistence. "For lunch debates and as an extra science brain." 

"Did Tony put you up to this?" Peter smiled wryly. 

"Up to what? Convincing you to stay?" Steve exchanged a look with Bucky. 

"Is it working?" Bucky tossed a ball at Peter. 

Peter held it for a moment and then tossed it back. "It might be," he got up and carded hand through his own hair. "Just maybe." 

"I told you we should've tried Nat first," Steve groaned to his counterpart. 

"Harley will be much more persuasive," Bucky smirked.

Said heartthrob chose that moment to walk in with a bag from Peter's favorite café. 

"I usually am." He gave Peter the bag and kissed his cheek. "Chicken soup for the soul. How'd everything go with Wanda? You okay?" 

Peter thought about everything that had happened in the past two months. 

"Honestly? I've never felt better," at least not this good in a long time. 

Bucky and Steve left to give the couple some space and prepare for their weekend SHIELD mission with Wanda and Vision. 

The two men sat in silence for a while at the table, Harley continuing to mull over the list with his arm over Peter's chair while Peter sipped at the soup. 

Peter thought about the future and what his options looked like. On the one hand, he could tell Tony he didn't feel comfortable at SI anymore but Wanda already knew who he was so that option seemed ridiculous. 

Which left him with the other hand: tell everyone the truth. It could end up being a shit-show, but... there was hope for something better. He looked at Harley and thought of what life could be like with everyone in the tower.

He needed to consult the person he trusted most. He sent Matt a quick message, 'Dinner tomorrow?' 

Harley glanced over and raised an eyebrow at the text, "Well if you wanted my attention, all you had to do was ask. No need to make me jealous." 

"I made you jealous?" Peter gave him a playful smile. 

"Only a little," Harley kissed his temple. "I'm not sure if I can share." 

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" 

"Yup," Harley placed a firm kiss on his lips. "Be mine, Peter Parker." 

"On two conditions. You have dinner with me on Sunday and we organize a meeting with Fury on Monday." 

"That second one is random. You think you have something?" 

"Yeah," Peter felt a little breathless. "I think I do, but I need a day to iron out the details and Fury's busy with the Hydra mission anyway." 

"You got it."  
___ 

Peter felt prickly all the way to Matt's apartment. He was frustrated that he couldn't pinpoint the exact source of the anxiety. It made him feel like he was making the wrong decision, but he wasn't sure how. 

He looked around for a possible external source, but the only movement that caught his attention were a few skeezy looking men leering after him. His Spidey-sense was too vague to be of assistance so he pushed it to the side. 

He unlocked Matt's door and walked in to find the studio a little messier than usual. 

"Everything okay?" 

"Yeah," Matt's voice carried from around the corner. It sounded like he was going to continue when he broke off with a hiss. 

Peter ran to the bathroom and found his friend redressing a particularly nasty wound on his leg. 

"Jesus, Matt," Peter washed his hands and quickly grabbed the gauze to help. "What happened?" 

"I wanted to take Kingpin on a date. He said no," Matt tried to joke weakly. "Well, not him, but his cronies were pretty clear about the message." 

Peter shook his head, "I don't like this. You haven't seen him either?" 

"No, it's been too quiet. I've been trying to investigate, but this-," he gestured to his wound, "-was my reward for my efforts." 

Peter finished with the wound and put Matt's arm around his shoulders, helping him hobble to his bed. 

"Anyway, your two months are up. What's your decision?" 

Peter sat next to his oldest friend, "Wanda knows and I'm... happy. I think I'm going to tell them. Harley first, tomorrow." 

"Any particular reason he's first?" Matt teased. 

Peter just nudged him carefully. 

"Karen will probably want to give him the shovel talk." 

"Not you?" Peter gasped dramatically. 

"Nah, I've seen you throw a bus. I'm not worried." 

"Did you just give me permission to throw a man?" 

"We're getting off topic. Once they know you, they'll ask about me," it wasn't a secret that Daredevil and Spider-Man were vigilante partners. "You trust them?" 

"Every one of them." 

"Alright. If I come up, try to divert, but I won't hold it against you of you can't." 

"I won't," Peter shook his head vehemently. "It's not my secret." 

Matt smiled thinly, as if he didn't quite believe him, then laid down with a groan. 

Peter helped him get comfortable, "I'm staying for the night." 

He received silence in response and realized Matt was already asleep. 

Peter began cleaning the apartment and reminisced about the times when Matt was the one taking care of him. He hated that it was switched to the older man being hurt, especially when Daredevil didn't heal nearly as quickly. 

His senses were too wired to fall asleep, so he texted Harley. 

'We still on for tomorrow?' 

'Yes,' Harley typed back. 'How's your date?' 

'Not a date. Family friend dinner turned into a concussion watch.' 

Harley took a minute before typing back, 'So a sleep over?' 

Peter rolled his eyes and went to respond, but Harley was faster. 

'Jk, I trust ya. Can't wait to see you tomorrow baby.' 

Peter smiled and settled in on the couch, listening to Matt's breathing for the rest of the night.  
___ 

Hoping to make breakfast for the two of them, Peter opened Matt's fridge to find a tomato and snickered. How Matt survived for this long, he would never know. 

There was a nice café Matt, Karen and Foggy would rave about a few streets down so Peter left to grab some quick food for his sleeping friend. 

His anxiety hiked back up as soon as he left Matt's apartment. He looked around for suspicious activity, but nothing really caught his attention. Not even, he noticed after he bought breakfast, any skeezy men. 

It made him extremely nervous. He donned his suit in an alleyway, just in case, while pulling out his phone to call a very disgruntled Harley. 

"You know it's seven-fucking-am, don't you?" 

Peter had never felt so relieved to hear Harley's grumpy voice. 

"Yeah," Peter sighed. "Sorry Harls, I'm just on high alert right now. Do you think I could actually pick you up around noon?" 

Before Harley could answer, Matt's caller ID blinked on the screen. 

"Hold on, go back to sleep and I'll call you back soon," Peter hung up and answered Matt. 

"I just ran out to grab breakfast-" Peter started, but was interrupted by a cruel, familiar laugh. Peter's entire body froze in fear for Matt. 

"That's sweet of you Pedro, but I don't think your vigilante friend is hungry." 

"Toomes," Peter frowned. "What do you want?" 

"I want you to lose everything, just like I did." 

Smoke appeared in the direction of Matt's apartment. Spider-Man dropped the breakfast on the asphalt and shot a web to launch himself back as quickly as possible. 

As soon as he turned the corner to the building, he ran into the suspected arsonists: Toomes, Mysterio, and Doc Ock, backed up by nanobots that looked suspiciously like Osborn's tech. 

"For a while there it didn't seem like you had anything to lose. You sure showed your hand last night though, a blind lawyer? I always took you for a ladies man," the Vulture's eyes were bright with glee. 

Peter hoped they had underestimated Matt as he watched the flames lick the windows. 

"Oh he's not in there," Doc Ock's mechanical arms shot out at Peter with the nanobots close behind. "Kingpin wanted to have a little fun with your partner." 

Spider-Man narrowly dodged the attacks, throwing a small car at the Vulture and using the momentum to carry himself through the small metal army to land a hard kick to Mysterio. 

Apparently the fish-bowl asshole didn't like that, because the entire scene changed around him to darkness and, once more, Peter found himself relying on his senses as Matt had taught him. 

There were an overwhelming amount of triggers between the three villains and nanobots, causing Peter to have to pick between hits. At one point he chose getting hit by a nanobot over getting sliced by Dok Ock and at another point he chose a hit by Mysterio over getting thrown by the Vulture. 

"I need-" Peter took out half of the nanobots with a stop sign, "-a time out." 

"Sorry, kid," Mysterio said unapologetically to the temporarily blinded hero. "It's only going to get worse."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah fudge, miscalculated the chapters again. Just one more!

The Hydra mission had been successful with the faction giving themselves up almost instantly. Wanda was pleased to return earlier than usual. They were about an hour away when they received a call from Fury. 

"There's a situation in Hell's Kitchen. I need you all down there as soon as possible to do damage control and, Wanda, get some information." 

"What information?" 

Steve pulled up live newsfeed from the New York neighborhood just in time for all four of them to witness Spider-Man get thrown through a sky scraper by Doc Ock. 

"Holy shit," Bucky muttered while Steve and Vision winced in unison. Wanda's hand had flown to her mouth. 

"With three enhanced criminals after him, I'm confident he's a good guy, but he still can't go unchecked. This won't be a short fight and if he's alive when you get there, we need his identity." 

"He will be alive. He has to be," Wanda whispered, her heart breaking for the purest man she had ever met. The man who reminded her of her own brother. "Send in the others." 

"Spider-Man should be able to hold his own for an hour." 

"Send in the others and I will give you his name right now." 

"Wanda..." Jaws dropped around her. 

"He's innocent. If you do anything to him, you go through me first." 

"And if you just confirmed my suspicions?" Fury challenged. 

Her eyes hardened, "Then you know that I'm right."  
___ 

Harley stared at his phone for ten minutes after Peter had hung up, unsure if the short phone call was a fever dream or not. 

After deciding that the interaction was real, he shot his boyfriend a quick eloquent text, 'Dafuq Parker?" 

He got up, threw on some sweats, and moved to the common area of the tower. 

Tony was already there with a fresh batch of coffee. 

"Late night or early morning?" Harley asked the tired looking man. 

"Time is a social construct," Tony grumbled, turning on the TV. 

They were greeted by an aerial view of Spider-Man webbing up Mysterio while being chased by mechanical arms and nanobots. 

"Talk about multitasking," an impressed Harley whistled. 

"He looks like he's got it," Tony sounded a little unsure. Spider-Man was thrown through glass. "Ah fuck. It's too early for this shit. Suit up, kid." 

Harley was already a step ahead of him as the nanotechnology suit spread along his torso. 

Fury called Tony a moment later. 

"We know, we're on it," Tony said gruffly, hanging up abruptly. 

"You're gonna pay for that," Harley shook his head as they walked to the balcony. 

"It was worth it." And they took off towards the fight.  
___ 

With most of the bots down and Mysterio taken out, Peter just had to focus on Doc Ock and the Vulture. His biggest focus was finding Matt and Kingpin. 

He strategized as weaved between the two villains. Out the two of them, Toomes had more self preservation, but he also hated Peter most apparently.

He still won out as the target since Peter was able to slow down Dok Ock with a web grenade. 

Peter feigned a limp on his left during a swing, attracting the metal bird's attention. He reached just where Peter wanted him to reach and Peter grabbed a wing, ignoring the pain as it cut into his hand and yanking the man onto the asphalt. 

Peter jumped and pinned the man down angrily by the throat, "Where'd Kingpin take him?" 

"Careful Parker, I know this comes as a bit of a shock," the Vulture gave a bloody grin as a warning, along with a sharp spike from Spider sense. 

Peter turned just in time to come face to face with Electro, who hit Peter with a powerful bolt of electricity that sent him reeling into the ground. 

"Watch it!" Toomes barked above a charred Spider-Man. 

"Is he dead?" Dok Ock asked as he neared them. 

Peter would be asking the same thing if the smell of burning flesh didn't overwhelm his senses, reminding him that he was indeed barely alive, unfortunately, and that he needed to get up for Matt. 

He ignored the searing pain that encompassed his entire body and kicked the oncoming Electro, grabbing the Vulture's wing and stabbing Electro's abdomen with it in a non-fatal manner. The wing acted as a decent live wire, electrocuting the man attached to it. 

He directed his wavering focus at a slightly terrified Doc Ock, "And then there was one." 

Iron Man and Iron Lad landed behind him, breaking Doc Ock's resolve. He threw his hands up in surrender. 

"We got it from here kid, good work," the pair of Avengers moved to detain Dok Ock, but Spider-Man grabbed the man's neck harshly before they could take him. 

"I'm going to ask one last time," Peter threatened. "Where is Matt?" 

"Kingpin took him to one of those warehouses," he jerked his thumb to the North. 

Peter let go and nodded at Iron Lad and Iron Man. "I'll meet you there." 

He took off running, hearing a pair of thrusters follow close behind. Whether it was Iron Lad or Iron Man he didn't know. He focused, instead, on listening for hints of a struggle when he got to the warehouse district.  
____ 

Tony was hesitant leaving Harley with the three resigned villains alone, but the rest of the team was only a few minutes away and he feared what awaited Spider-Man more. 

So he followed after the masked man until he decided that a green warehouse held whatever he was looking for. It was relatively empty, aside from a small figure in the middle of a pool of dark liquid towards the back left. 

"Matt!" Spider-Man called out desperately, running to his friend. He didn't even make it before Tony's heard a small whirring from within the suit. 

"System override," FRIDAY hummed mechanically. 

"What the fuck?" Tony was thrusted forward and slammed Spider-Man into the concrete wall. "Shit! Sorry kid. FRIDAY, initiate Independence Day." 

The suit immediately shut down, leaving Spider-Man have to gently remove the offending vibranium from him without jostling Tony too much. 

Tony looked down to see a piece of rebar jutting out of Spider-Man's abdomen. 

"It's not your fault, Mr. Stark," Spider-Man rushed to say. 

Tony couldn't believe he let Fury convince him that this man, who was trying to comfort the useless hero while impaled, could even be slightly evil. 

"This is 100% my fault. We're gonna get you to a hospital kid. You and your friend once I get out of this metal trap." 

Kingpin chuckled from behind, "You like it? The device is a small gift from a benefactor of ours. He had a feeling we might need it in case the bug had back-up." 

Spider-Man pulled himself off of the protruding metal painfully but quietly. He waited just as Kingpin almost moved within sight and then slipped off to the other side of Tony. 

Out of sight, he must have ambushed Kingpin from behind Tony and slammed the large man into the wall, creating a new crater next to his own. 

"If Matt is gone," Tony watched as Spider-Man pressed his arm up against Kingpin's neck. 

"Daredevil had it coming," he snarled. 

Tony's heart stopped. He didn't love Team Red's methods, but he appreciated the work of the vigilantes. If Daredevil was dead... he wasn't sure Spider-Man would hold back any more. 

"Kid!" He tried as he watched Spider-Man shove Kingpin harder. "Kid! Stop! He wouldn't have wanted this." 

He watched helplessly as Spider-Man's arm cut off any remaining oxygen. 

"Kid!" 

"PIETRO!" Wanda's voice screamed. 

Spider-Man's composure immediately sagged, dropping the criminal to the ground. 

"I... I'm sorry." 

Tony watched Wanda appear by his side and hold him. He listened to her reassure him that Matt was still alive and that she was doing her best to keep it that way. 

His heart pounded at his new suspicion based on Wanda's outcry and her close relationship with 'Pietro', but more convinced than ever that Spider-Man was a hero, he resolved to help the man in any way that he could. 

"Vision, get that man to Cho ASAP," Tony assumed the whole mission was here as well. "Steve? Bucky?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Get over here and help me out of this thing."  
___ 

Peter watched as Wanda and Vision carried Matt out of the building. Steve and Bucky helped Tony out of his damaged suit. 

He glanced back at the unconscious man and shivered at the fact that he would have done the unthinkable had Wanda not intervened. It wasn't exactly an ideal situation to be in considering he wanted to convince them of his innocence. 

Tony stumbled out of the suit and to the masked Peter. He examined his wounds, particularly the rebar's bloody gift. 

"Christ, you need a medic just as bad as he did. We'll need Iron Lad to carry him back to the tower." 

"Wait," Peter's vision blurred. "I need you to know..." 

"I think I already do, kid," Tony murmured sadly. "Stay with me and you can tell me the whole story." 

"Tell Harley I'm really really sorry," Peter felt arms catch him as his world tilted sideways and then black.


End file.
